One major problem in the retail fine jewelry industry is that inventory is very expensive and slow turning, making cost of inventory and old inventory a major cost component in selling fine jewelry. Bridal sets are particularly costly to stock, consisting of a matching engagement ring and wedding band, with the engagement ring including a head, which supports the diamond, and a shank, which is a band with a surface adapted to receive the head. As such, the set consists of three components, which makes it difficult for the jeweler to stock many combinations.
For example, if a jeweler wanted to stock complete bridal sets of 18 combinations of styles, this requires 18 varieties of heads, 18 varieties of shanks and 18 varieties of bands. There would be 5,832 possible combinations; that is, 5,832 bridal sets to stock. Until now, jewelers have had to compromise and sacrifice either cost or variety of selection.